


【米Flo】Dear angel

by Askrashes



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askrashes/pseuds/Askrashes
Summary: 亲爱的守护天使。2018万圣节贺文





	【米Flo】Dear angel

**Author's Note:**

> OOC都是我的，他们都是最好的；被守护者！米x守护天使！Flo

亲爱的守护天使，  
您真的存在吗？  
抱歉我一上来问了这么粗鲁的问题。可是我的同学们都笑话我异想天开，也许我骨子里就是一个反叛者，我也不知道。所有人都笑话我，除了告诉我守护天使的妈妈和爸爸。您是和我一起出生的，还是比我小呢？我能知道您的名字吗？

站在树枝上的小天使并不怕这高度，树下凉凉的，阴影中漏出的阳光近似碎金，虽然父的光辉比盛夏的烈阳更加耀眼，年幼的小天使却更喜欢躲在这树梢，静悄悄地守护着他的小小人类。  
即使是一只年幼的小天使，Florent的年纪也比Mik大得多（这个小家伙私自给小小人类取了个昵称，人类都这么干，显示他们的关系比较亲密——嘻，那也比不上小Flo和小小Mik呀），但他看起来还只是个奶香未脱的孩子，婴儿肥的脸蛋润滑的想让人掐一把，白的像个奶团，衬上他甜滋滋的琥珀糖般的眼睛和糖丝一般又软又甜的棕发，只让人想要啃一口。他还缀着一对绒羽未褪的白色翅膀，小小的，挂在背后，头上的金色光环是他的法器，比如能让Mik看不见他。  
是的，天堂有规定，不然他也不会在那些孩子相当过分地嘲笑Mik的时候忍气吞声，也不能给Mik回一封信，即使他在肚子里打好又修改完的终稿都能背诵给Mik听了。  
守护天使不能被被守护者看见。

小天使并不怕树梢的高度，毕竟他成天都是飞来飞去的，休息的时候就是飞的再高一点找一片够软和的云，或者继续向上飞，飞到天堂里休息。  
但是就算是天使，也是会摔跤的。  
Florent就这样在树梢摔了一跤，粗糙的树皮对于他的脸来说实在是太粗糙啦，泪汪汪的小天使还没来得及揉一揉发红的小脸蛋哭出声，就看见那金色的光环像人类玩的铁圈一样，一路咕噜噜地滚到了黑发的小男孩脚前。  
那被守护的孩子因为这突如其来的金环抬起头来，撞进一双泪汪汪的眼睛里。

“您还好吗？”Mikele一开始只看见一个挂在树枝上的小孩，这可把他唬了一跳，正准备扯着嗓子叫人的时候，他就看见那个孩子的背后燃起一片雪光，那个棕发棕眼的漂亮孩子在背后展开了一对——翅膀！  
这可不是圣诞汇演时候那个孩子背上背的纸板做的那种翅膀，而是一对货真价实的翅膀，比鲜红脚爪的白鸽还要漂亮的白翅。  
于是他就明白这个孩子是谁啦——这就是他的守护天使呀！他在父母嘴里听过的，在梦里幻想过的，在信里求过的守护天使呀！  
现在那封信里的问题都一一得到回答了，守护天使的确是真的，小天使看起来跟他差不多大：“您的名字是什么呀？”  
那个小家伙兜着一汪泪拍拍翅膀从树梢飞下来，接过Mikele递来的光环，在戴回头顶之前小声地嘟囔了声“Flo”就嘭地一声消失了，像一团幻影，一个梦。  
“Flo！”Mikele却在原地跳了起来，挥着手朝他看不见的小天使第一次喊出了对方的名字。

“你会跟着我走吗，Flo？”Mikele背着琴，提着行李箱，手里还有一张飞往法国的机票，这么多年下来他早已习惯把小天使当成自己最亲爱的人，时不时会摔一跤现形的小天使最后也在发现天堂并没有惩罚之后自暴自弃地在Mikele面前现了形。  
“会啊，我会一直跟着你的。”Florent坦然地回答了Mikele，他朝Mikele笑了笑，又软又甜，像颗软糖，“我可是你的守护天使啊。”

他曾在这孩子幼时坐在他的摇篮上磕磕盼盼地给他唱摇篮曲哄他入睡，他曾在这孩子遇险时飞身将他救起后再融进空气，他曾在这孩子做噩梦时伸手捏碎黑色的梦魇还他清甜美梦，他曾在这孩子生病时朝他的掌心吹一口天使的气息助他康复，他是这孩子的守护天使，他守护他的一生，做他的天使。

亲爱的天使，  
您用您的光芒守护我，我也想献给您我的荣耀。  
您愿意收下这颗钻石吗，虽然这对您来说可能是随处可见的东西。

守护天使不能被守护者看见。  
以防他们空洞的胸腔被人类才有的爱意塞满，沉重到飞不回天堂。


End file.
